


Homecoming

by scribblemoose



Series: Sniper Slut of Galbadia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-25
Updated: 2002-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Fisherman's Horizon, during the game, before the Open Air Concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Irvine's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe it.

He lowered his rifle, smile spreading across his face to become a broad grin as he saw Selphie clambering out of the tank, the bright yellow of her dress unmistakable against the charcoal grey of the armour plating she was scrambling over.

"Seffie!"

"Irvy!"

She slid none to gracefully down the side of the tank, rolled and ran into his arms.

"Seffie, I thought you were dead. The missile base…"

"You should know better than that, Cowboy," she pressed her lips to his neck, holding him tight.

Irvine looked over her shoulder to see Quistis and Zell disembarking from the tank, with a little more decorum than Selphie had shown. He waved at them, but wasn't willing to let Selphie go to do any more than that.

"Oh Seffie, I missed you so much…"

"I can tell," she whispered, "you're hugging me so tight I can hardly breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he let go a little, "sorry."

"No," she smiled at him, "it's good. You're good. Oh, Irvy, it feels so good to be back."

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"You bet. Hey, where are we?"

"You two," Squall's low, clear voice interrupted, "we need to get going. I need to talk to the mayor and see if this little episode has changed his mind any."

"Sure," said Irvine. "You want me to come with?"

Squall shook his head. "I'll take Rinoa, and Quistis? You up to it?"

"You bet," said Quistis, "er, what are we doing again?"

"I'll explain on the way," said Squall. "The rest of you get back to Garden, all right? I'll see you there later."

"Fine by me," said Irvine. "We have some catching up to do."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Come on, Quis, Rinoa," he said. "Zell, you OK?"

Zell nodded. "I'm going to go back and get a shower," he said, smirking at Selphie and Irvine, who were in a world of their own. "If someone could show me the way?" He poked Irvine in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh, sorry, man. Yeah, of course. Follow me."

With Selphie's little hand firmly clutching his, and Zell jogging along behind, Irvine led the way back to Garden.

* * * * * * *

Irvine wasted no time once in the privacy of his room, kissing Selphie deep as he unzipped her dress, running his hand up one firm thigh.

"Mmm… I could do with a shower, too," she murmured.

"Sure. You know where it is, babe."

"I don't think I should be alone right now," her bright green eyes twinkled at him, "I might be concussed."

"Of course," he grinned. "In the interests of your safety, then."

"You bet." Selphie dragged him into the bathroom, shrugging her dress off on the way.

"You'd better get undressed too," she said, "you might get splashed."

"Is that a promise?"

Irvine obediently took his clothes off, his mind reeling as it so often did when he was around Selphie. On this occasion it was mostly because he'd had no idea of where Selphie was one minute, half-assuming with black dread that she had been killed when the missile base went up, and the next minute his joy was bundled safely in his arms, hot and excited and horny as ever.

He was so happy he might have cried, had she not already managed to divert his feelings straight to lust. As usual.

"Come on, Irvy. It's lovely and hot."

He ran his eyes over her petite, lithe body, water cascading down her pert little breasts.

"You can say that again," he said, and stepped under the shower head, gathering her in his arms and covering her lips with his. She made a happy little noise in the back of her throat and slid her tongue in his mouth, exploring lips and teeth and making his balls ache.

"Mmm, you taste good," she said, when she finally came up for air. "Oh, Irvy, I want you so much…"

"You've got me, babe. One hundred percent."

"I need you. Now. Inside me."

"Of course. We've got ages," he licked her ear, "I'm completely under your command. As always."

She giggled. "Okay then. Do me quick now, then we can go to bed and get properly re-acquainted."

"Anything you say, Seffie." He lifted her easily, supporting her with strong arms, and entered her swiftly. She was wet and hot, and felt better than anything legal and free really had a right to be.

"Oh, Irvy… oh, that's so good…"

He flicked his thumb over one strawberry-coloured nipple, tickling the side of her breast, and she started to move, writhing against him, squeezing him with strong muscles.

"Oh Seffie… if you keep doing that I won't be responsible for the consequences. It's so good, and I missed you so much…"

"Me too… just fuck me, Irvy. Hard. Deep. Now."

He thrust into her with a groan, losing himself in her hot, tight body. He listened to her as she panted harder and harder, feeling her rhythm and matching it with strong even strokes, using all the control he had to wait for her.

Then she screamed her pleasure and contracted around him, forcing him to spurt inside her, again and again and again.

He slowly relaxed his muscles, face buried in her soft neck, holding her trembling body tightly against his.

"Welcome home, Seffie," he whispered.

* * * * * * *

Quistis took out her hair clip and shook her head, blonde silk falling around her naked shoulders. It felt good to be home.

If a little lonely.

She looked around her room, welcomed by familiar things: her collection of whips; the funny little Trabian snowglobe Selphie had given her to thank her for getting her though her SeeD exam; a souvenir champagne cork from the party the day she was made an instructor.

She sighed to herself, letting the towel fall from her body, and sat on the edge of her bed.

It was definitely good to be home.

Even if Squall still showed no interest whatsoever in her, and worse still, appeared to be getting very attached to Rinoa.

She'd been so pleased to see him, and when he'd first spotted her leaving the tank, there was a look between them, the closest Squall's face got to smiling. He'd looked relieved. Happy to see her.

But only for an instant, then they were all straight back on duty. He had chosen her to go and talk to the mayor with him, of course.

As well as Rinoa.

She flung herself back on the bed and closed her eyes.

She may as well face it. She would never be with Squall.

But he was so _hot_. All that brooding, and the leather, and …

She instinctively clenched her thighs together. Gods, he just _did_ things to her. Without even knowing. Sometimes he'd bark an order to her and she'd not hear a word, completely lost in those eyes, longing to touch that firm, leather-clad butt…

She ran her fingers slowly down her body, over her quivering belly, parted her lean, toned thighs.

She was so wet, she could hardly believe it. If Squall had the faintest idea what he did to her, just by _being_…

She stroked softly between slick folds, soothing the ache. Her other hand softly held one breast, caressing tender skin and flicking hard nipple.

What she'd give to have him here now, looking at her with those storm-grey eyes curtained by messy, ragged hair.

She slipped one finger inside herself, teasing ridges, contracting muscles.

What she'd give to have him inside her. She'd glimpsed him once, in the shower at Balamb Hotel. She hadn't been able to resist peeking, and had got more than she'd bargained for. At first she'd thought he was just washing himself, and fuck, but that was hot enough, the sight of him washing that beautiful, pale skin, spreading gel over all that hard muscle… Then she'd realised that wasn't all he'd been doing. His long, sensitive fingers were wrapped around his cock. His cock, perfectly proportioned, a gentle curve, just the right length and girth to fit a hand or a mouth or to perfectly stretch a body as it slid inside…

Her fingers weren't enough. She reached for her trusty whip, worked it carefully inside herself.

She'd stood and watched him pleasure himself, almost frightened to breathe in case he heard her, but unable to tear herself away. He wanked like he did most things, with a cool, simple efficiency that made him deadly in battle and seemingly innocent in any thing else. He cupped his balls in one hand as he stroked evenly with the other, eyes open but unfocused, the merest flicker of pleasure flitting across his perfect, even features.

She picked up speed with the whip, stroking the base of her clitoris with strong, firm fingers.

He'd let out the slightest of sounds when he came, splashing the blue tiles with impressive force. She'd wanted to wrap her lips around his cock and drink it all down, to hold him as he emptied himself into her body…

She arched her back as her orgasm broke, her mind full of Squall and wishing with all her heart that her body was too.

  
* * * * * * *

She had barely caught her breath when she heard the buzz of her door chime.

"Quisty…" came Selphie's bright voice, "I've got a welcome home pressie for you!"

"Selphie? Are you alone?"

There was a giggle. "No," she said, "why, aren't you decent?"

"Um, no, just give me a minute…"

Selphie ignored her and came in anyway, Irvine not far behind her.

"Come in," said Quistis, wryly. "Oh, I see you have. Hey, Irvine."

"Hey, Quistis," he tried hard not to leer. "Good to have you back."

Selphie bounced on the bed next to Quistis, moving her whip out of the way. "I told Irvine how well you looked after me," she said, "and how you saved me from that Galbadian soldier when I lost my spell. He said we should thank you properly."

Quistis arched a brow.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes," Selphie brushed Quistis' hair back from her shoulder, trailing her fingers down to one full breast. "He's very good at massage."

"Really?" Quistis looked at Irvine as Selphie started to lick her nipple.

He winked.

"That sounds good," Quistis' eyes slowly slid shut, her nipple puckering tight under Selphie's loving tongue.

"Lie down," husked Irvine. "Seffie, let go for a minute."

"Oh, alright," she pouted, and turned her attention to taking her clothes off instead.

Quistis stretched out on the bed.

"On your front," said Irvine, "for starters."

Quistis did as she was told, and closed her eyes. Squall was there again, of course, in her mind, waiting to inspire her imagination. He was always there, just waiting to turn her on and tease her.

She felt firm, naked thighs straddling her own, and the kiss of oil being spread over her back.

"Mmm…" she let her body melt under his touch, lost in her fantasies.

He was really good at this. Just the right pressure, not too fast, not too slow.

She felt his breath on her neck.

"Okay, turn over." He knelt up just enough to let her twist round on to her back. Selphie skipped round the bed and knelt behind her, cradling her head in her lap.

Irvine held her whip in his hand.

"Irvine…"

He grinned. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He leaned over, his hard cock brushing her belly, and kissed her. "I wouldn't dare. Just close your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered closed.

She felt the trail of her whip as he drew it slowly over her skin, tracing patterns across her breasts, her belly, her thighs. Selphie was running her fingers through Quistis' hair, humming happily to herself.

Irvine had parted Quistis' knees and knelt between her legs. She couldn't resist opening her eyes to watch as he dragged the tail of her whip through her wetness.

Then he abandoned the whip, and set back to work with his fingers. He moved in slow, firm circles, starting with the tense muscles around her neck and shoulders; working steadily down her body, spending considerable amounts of time on her breasts, and then skipped down to her feet and stroked upwards. Finally he applied his magic touch between her thighs, his fingertips suffusing her whole body with pleasure, bringing every nerve ending to life.

He slipped two fingers into her, and massaged her on the inside as well.

"Oh, Quisty," murmured Selphie, "you look so beautiful. Do you want him?"

"Yes," Quistis panted, "can I? Please? He's yours now, I know…"

"Don't be silly," said Selphie, "you know I'm always happy to share." She grinned at Irvine. "Go on, my love. I know you want to."

Irvine took his fingers away and sank his cock inside Quistis in one slick movement.

"Oh, Squall…"

Irvine froze.

"Er, Quistis…"

Selphie giggled.

"Oh, fuck, sorry, Irvine. Sorry."

"It's OK," he said, a trace of hurt in his voice. "You don't want me to dress up in leather and be all moody, do you?"

"Don't be silly," said Selphie. "You can convert her with a bit of Irvy lovin'. You know you can."

A grin spread across Irvine's face.

He reached behind his head and released his hair, an auburn waterfall over his shoulders. "You're right," he said, and looked down at Quistis, tracing the outline of one nipple with a teasing fingertip. "By the time we've finished with you, you won't even remember who Squall Leonhart is."

Selphie leaned over and claimed Quistis' lips with her own. "He's right," she whispered, "after all, you feel good already, don't you? All warm and hot and ready and full of him?"

Quistis nodded.

Irvine started, very slowly, to move.

He loved a challenge.

Quistis never forgot that evening. For what felt like hours, Irvine teased and caressed and thrust and loved her, exciting places she hadn't even realised she had, making her come over and over again, wave after wave of pleasure.

After he'd come for the third time, she'd fallen asleep for a while. When she awoke, she found herself cuddled firmly between them, Selphie's soft body on one side, Irvine's strong limbs wrapped around her.

He was _still_ hard.

"Irvine…" she whispered.

"Mmm? Ready for more, Instructor?"

"No. Let me…"

She slowly slid down his body, a trail of kisses down his stomach, dodging his ever-eager cock for a moment in favour of his heavy, tender balls.

"Oh, Quisty…"

She licked around the tender flesh between his legs, taking his balls in her mouth one at a time and sucking oh so gently.

"Gmnngh," Irvine groaned, his hips starting to rock a little.

She knelt up a little, smiling at Selphie, who was sliding off the bed.

She licked the end of his cock with the very tip of her tongue, and watched it quiver for a moment, held his violet eyes with hers as she ran her tongue over her lips.

Then, so slowly she could _feel_ the tension building in his body, she wrapped her lips around his cock and took him in her mouth.

Selphie had moved behind her; she could feel soft hands on her thighs.

Irvine arched his back, gently holding Quistis' head, tangling long fingers in her hair.

She fucked his mouth slowly, tasting herself and his come from before, mingled with the musky flavour of his skin. She pushed her wet, firm tongue against him as she moved up and down, cupping his balls in her hand.

She felt Selphie easing fingers inside her, felt Selphie's tongue on her clitoris…

It wasn't long before the pressure of Irvine's fingers at her neck eased. He was warning her, letting her pull back.

She swallowed his cock all the way down, gripping the base of his cock with firm lips, sucking just a little and murmuring appreciation as he emptied his balls down her throat.

Selphie's fingers were working their magic, but Quistis realised that she hadn't done anything to return the favour. She let Irvine slip from her mouth and turned to pull Selphie to her. They nestled next to Irvine as they made each other come in a frenzy of licking and kissing and touching, so intense and inspiring that he couldn't help but join in.

Finally dawn came, caressing sated skin with warm fingers of light.

"I don't think I can walk anymore," murmured Irvine.

"Well, you'll have to," yawned Selphie. "Remember you promised to help me with the concert, and Squall."

They looked at Quistis, waiting.

She smiled lazily. "Who the fuck's Squall?" she asked.

They laughed.

"That was some night," said Quistis, idly stroking Selphie's nipple with a strand of Irvine's hair.

"Yeah," said Selphie. "It really was."

"Well, girls," Irvine looked from one to the other of them, unmistakably smug, "all I can say is it's really good to have you home."

"Mmm," said Selphie. "I don't think I'll ever go away again."

"No," agreed Quistis. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

"After all," Selphie started licking and kissing her way down Irvine's body, watching his face all the while, "you are the yummiest slut in the whole of the world…"

Irvine let his eyes shut and surrendered.

"You'd better believe it, babe. You'd better.. gnngh… believe it…"


End file.
